Who Is He?
by Valirco
Summary: WillyxOC its a slash , Willy Wonka goes for a stroll one night when a man appears, Willy runs , but when they meet again what will happen and why ddoes the stranger feel like he has known willy his whole life?
1. Meeting

_**Charlie and the Chocolate Factory**_

_**Chapter 1-Meeting**_

**_I'm making wonka 27 cause he's just so gosh darn good looking!_**

Willy Wonka was at the front gate waving goodbye as the Buckets went off to see there sick uncle who was in the hospital, he was invited to go but decided to say and invent new candies, and they rode down the street and out of view.

Willy Wonka quickly walked into his factory, his head felt like he had been hit with a ton of bricks, yes, so maybe he told a LITTLE white lie to the Buckets, but no harm done right, he wasn't feeling that good for the last 2 days , he's been having stomach aches and headaches , he felt his forehead for a moment and came to a conclusion "well isn't this just find and dandy , looks like I'm sick"

He shrugged it off, I mean, sure this is the first time he was sick since he was only 25 which would have been two years ago, but hey its normal.

Its been 2 months since he found an heir , Charlie Bucket ,'oh my goodness I got a white hair at 27!' thought Mr.Wonka randomly.

"I'm going for a walk…..in the dark….alone….HA!" he chuckled in the insane manor that we all know and love.

He quickly looked around, before opening the gates.

"Willy Wonka , Willy Wonka the amazing chocolateer hmmmMmmm" he sang and hummed all the way down cherry street. The wind began to blow and it got colder, he found a bench and sat on it for a while, holding his stomach in pain.

He groaned and shut his eyes tight, 'Inhale, Exhale. Inhale, mean stomach flu' he thought as he pouted visibly.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked a voice, Willy Wonka Jumped in fright and looked up, he replied "you know, it's just not nice to scare someone like that".

"OH! I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you" replied the man replied sheepishly.

Willy Wonka took a good look at the man, His hair was black and covered with pure white snowflakes, he wore a black trench coat and a red turtle neck, his eyes were brown, almost black, his complexion was a palish peach, his cheeks and ears were a rosy pink from the cold winter's night.

"I'm John, Jonathan Barns, You look sick are you alright?" he asked in concern, he took off his black leather glove and felt Willy Wonkas forehead, Willy flinched away at the mans touch 'I don't like to be touched' thought Willy

"Oh my god, you're burning up! What are you doing outside! You should be inside, were its warm! Where do you live I'll help you back" he replied quickly.

'Oh darn it! I can't let this man know who I am , why , he might tell the world what I look like, and that I was out , I should……run, yes I'll run away hehe' Willy Wonka Stood up and began to run towards his factory, His hat was blown off by the wind but before Willy realized it, he was inside his factory.

John looked on as the strange man ran away, he walked up the street a little and noticed the strange mans top hat in the snowy street.

'Who is he?' thought John.

**This is the first story I wrote since grade 8, I'm grade 9 now so yah **

**I am NOT a writer I'm a drawer so if the English/grammar sucks then oh well cause I'm getting a 60 in English class . ! So yah lol **

**I hope you enjoy and I'll need about 5 reviews before I continue okay  Bye**

**You know just for fun ill give you my art site **

**www.miniga. **


	2. Confusion

The day went by fairly quickly and before he knew it, it was already darkening outside

John sighed and looked at the hat in thought 'I wonder if he'll be there again, I don't understand why, but he seemed so familiar. Almost like I knew him in the past.' John shook his head and sat the hat down on the burgundy colored coffee table.

His eyes shut tight.

He sighed once more, grabbed his coat and the top hat and walked out the door.

'God' he mentally smacked himself 'You don't even know the man!...To bad though..He such a cutie…WAIT!!!'.

John's cheeks tinted at what he had just thought 'cute…CUTE WOMEN ARE CUTE NOT MEN' He screwed his eyes shut in embarrassment.

While John was busy Ranting in his head he hadn't notice the figure that had just crashed into him, knocking him and the mysterious figure onto the cold hard ground.

John looked at the person beneath him and gasped, it was the man from the night before.

His eyes widened at the position they were in, He had the man pinned beneath him.

His lips inches from the other mans, but before he could dwell any longer he noticed that the man was out cold.

"Oh my god!!" he quickly got himself off of the figure and shook him lightly.

"Excuse me, hello! Are you alright!" he hadn't received an answer.

'Oh no! Crapcrapcrapcrap' He gently picked the figure up and carried him to his home…bridle style winkwink

Willy groaned before he slowly opened his eyes "W-Where am…I?" He shot up out of the oddly comfy bed and looked around.

"Oh dear me this isn't my room!" Before he could untangle himself out of the foreign sheets, the stranger opened the door and smiled brightly.

"Hey! I see you have woken up" he said cheerfully.

"…ummm…." Unsure of what to say, he grabbed the greeting card from his shirt pocket and began to read.

"Good morning star shine, the earth says Hello! I shake you warmly by the hand" Willy looked at the cards for a moment then smiled psychotically…as usual.

The stranger laughed. "Okay then, as I said before my name is Jonathan barns, and you would be?".

'…Oh poppycock….wait…why is he staring at me like that, doesn't he know it's just not very nice to look at people that way' he, like the last chapter pouted.

"….My name is……..Willy..." Willy's hands shot up towards his mouth. "You didn't hear me say that!"

John's eyebrows flew up in confusion "Yes I did."

"No you didn't"

"I distinctly remember hearing you say that"

"…you really shouldn't mumble." Willy replied as he turned his head, making his hair swing as he did so.

"It can really bum a person out" He pouted.

John laughed again; this was going to get interesting.

**IM BACK , Yha Okay well heres the new chappy**

**Im sooooo sorry that I haven't updated ive benn so freakkin busy!!!**

**Well hope you enjoy!!!! My grammars better lol! **


End file.
